


The Battle Summit

by orphan_account



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pining, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex, peace summit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Teela inlists She-Ra's help in some deviltry at a Peace Summit between Etheria and Eternia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Summit

The Battle Summit

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Adora/She-Ra

Teela

A bored Teela inlists She-Ra's help in some deviltry at a Battle Summit between Etheria and Eternia

Chapter 1

Teela sighed as she listened to her Father, Man At Arms discuss yet another battle plan for dealing with Hordak, The Horde, and Skeletor. The redhead knew the importance of planning in warfare, especially when dealing with the likes of Skeletor and Hordak. She just wished she didn't have to come to these stupid summits, but then the redhead looked up and saw the _real_ reason for her coming to the summit- She-Ra, He-Man's Sister was sitting across from her smileling warmly at Teela.

' _She-Ra is ravishingly beautiful, what I wouldn't give if only to be able to lie in her strong arms for only one night.'_ Teela thought

　

　


End file.
